Dirimu
by rikananami
Summary: Aku benci suara dingin itu. Aku benci mata onyx itu. Aku benci rambut raven itu. Aku benci segalanya tentang dirinya—tentang seorang Sasuke Uchiha. / CANON, etc / #FWF III / Go back one page or Mind to RnR? /


'_Aku akan tetap mengejarmu, tanpa berhenti, selamanya_.'

'_Aku tak akan melupakanmu, sedikitpun, sampai kapanpun_.'

Ingatanku membuncah. Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku sudah berjanji akan melupakan kata-kata nista itu. Tapi saat ini aku malah mengingatnya, dan... aku pun mendapat jawaban darinya untuk kata-kata itu, kata-kataku saat berusaha mengembalikannya ke Konoha. Aku benci wajah tampan itu. Aku benci suara dingin itu. Aku benci mata _onyx_ itu. Aku benci rambut _raven_ itu. Aku benci segalanya tentang dirinya—tentang seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kumohon percayalah…"

"Tidak, aku masih belum mengerti."

.

**For Winterblossom Festival III**

**Set #15 pengakuan; confession**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Dirimu**

_**by : rika nanami**_

.

.

**Aku mengaku—**

Tak pernah lagi aku mengingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, dimana aku menangisi kepergiannya—kepergian seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itu tampak sangat dingin saat ia mengatakan bahwa aku selalu membuatnya sakit.

Ya, mungkin aku tak berharga di matanya.

**Aku mengaku—**

Tak pernah lagi aku peduli padanya, pada kegiatannya, pada keselamatan jiwanya di luar sana. Sungguh, aku tak pernah peduli lagi. Saat aku tahu nyawanya terancam, saat aku tahu bahwa tubuhnya akan dijadikan wadah oleh Orochimaru, aku hanya diam dan mencoba melupakan kata-kata Naruto tentang berita itu.

Ya, aku tak perlu ikut campur lagi.

Musim gugur tahun ini merupakan tepat sudah tiga tahun tim tujuh bergerak tanpa kehadirannya. Kami hanya bertiga, aku, Naruto, dan guru Kakashi. Aku yakin tim tujuh akan tetap bertahan walau tanpa kehadirannya—seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku sudah melupakannya. Sama sekali tak pernah mencoba mengingatnya. Kesalahannya sangat besar, menjadi penjahat internasional, mengkhianati Konoha, hampir membunuh Naruto, dan—mencampakkan diriku. Maafkan aku, aku—Sakura Haruno, tak akan memaafkanmu.

**Aku mengaku—**

Akan benar-benar melupakanmu.

.

.

"Hei Sakura-_chan_! Ayo kita berangkat! Ini sudah kupersiapkan segala perlengkapanmu!"

"Ng? Kita mau kemana _baka_?"

Naruto Uzumaki—pemuda yang sejak kecil menyukaiku tapi aku tak pernah menerimanya. Aku senang bersahabat dengannya, tidak untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Naruto sangat menyenangkan walaupun selalu terlihat sangat bodoh. Ia sangat terobsesi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, mungkin itu karena janji bodohnya dulu.

'_Naruto… ini adalah permintaanku… yang paling besar… tolong… tolong bawa Sasuke kembali…_'

'_Aku akan membawa pulang Sasuke, __**ini janji**__ seumur hidup, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena ini jalan __ninjaku__.'_

Cih. Aku sendiri jijik mengingat tangisan nistaku waktu itu. Aku memang sangat mencintai Sasuke tapi bukan sekarang, bukan saat aku menyadari dia sudah terlampau sangat jahat, melebihi iblis—tentu saja.

"Kita akan mengejar Sasuke lagi. Nenek Tsunade bilang Sasuke sedang berada di Amegakure. Jadi, ayo kita bawa Sasuke kembali."

"Lupakanlah Naruto, aku sudah tidak semangat, aku malas, aku bosan."

"Tidak mungkin seorang Sakura bosan mengejar Sasuke, kau pernah bilang padaku hanya satu yang kau inginkan… yaitu Sasuke mau menerimamu, itu saja. Itu yang kau katakan."

"Itu dulu. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Lebih baik kita melatih kemampuan kita disini untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting, bukan hanya untuk mengejar **penjahat internasional** itu. Benar kan? Apa kau tidak lelah? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah melupakan kita? Apa kau mau hampir terbunuh lagi olehnya? Apa kau yak—"

"Hei Sakura, hentikan."

"Mengapa aku harus berhenti? Tentu saja itu fakta tentang dirinya, tentang seorang Sasuke Uchiha, tentang sang pengkhianat desa."

"Itu semua memang benar, tapi—"

"Lebih baik kau lupakan janji bodohmu padaku waktu itu. Kau tidak perlu berjanji lagi, Naruto. Aku sudah sangat merelakannya pergi. Tidak kembali lagi juga tidak masalah. Mau dijadikan wadah Orochimaru juga masa bodoh."

"Hei Sakura-_chan_, aku mau saja menuruti kemauanmu itu. Aku mau saja melupakan janji ninjaku waktu itu. Tapi apa kau mau dimarahi nenek Tsunade? Ini kan perintah darinya, ini misi tim tujuh."

"Oh begitu… maaf aku terlalu emosi. Ya sudah, ayo pergi. Guru Kakashi juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Itu dia. Ayo berangkat!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang guru berambut perak dengan buku porno yang sedang dibacanya. Ia berjalan mendahuluiku yang berjalan sejajar bersama Naruto mengekor padanya.

Ini hanya tugas. Camkan itu, ini hanya tugas. Aku tak pernah mau mengejarnya lagi—sungguh. Apa benar Naruto sudah melupakan janji bodohnya itu? Apa benar Naruto sudah melupakannya?

"Sakura-_chan_, kau serius mengatakan kata-kata yang tadi?"

Aku balas dengan anggukan, "Tidak percaya?"

"Walaupun kau menyuruhku begitu, aku masih berhutang padamu, janji tetaplah janji, jika kita tidak menepatinya… bukan ninja namanya."

"Jika demi kebaikan dan kebahagiaan sahabatmu, apa kau mau mengingkari janjimu?"

"Demi kau, Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku mengagguk lagi.

"…"

"Lebih baik kita mempercepat gerakan kita. Aku khawatir Sasuke mencium gerak-gerik kita dan dia berhasil lolos lagi." Guru Kakashi mengeluarkan suara. Posisinya masih didepan—memimpin aku dan Naruto.

"Baiklah guru!"

Aku dan Naruto bergerak lebih cepat. Melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya. Gerakan yang lincah dan cepat sampai aku tak menyadari… bahwa… mata _onyx_ itu sudah menatap kami dengan sangat tajam. Dia—Sasuke Uchiha—berada di sampingku. Mengikuti setiap gerakanku.

**Tap**.

"Naruto, guru Kakashi, aku sudah menemukannya." Aku berhenti di salah satu dahan. Dia juga mengikuti gerakanku—berhenti.

"A—apa?" Naruto dan guru Kakashi terbelalak sambil menoleh ke arahku—ke arah Sasuke.

Sosoknya tidak bersuara. Ya, tentu saja. Dia tak akan pernah berubah menjadi pemuda cerewet seperti Naruto dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun.

Tidak. Bukan. Tentu saja aku yakin karena, err… aku pernah mencintainya. Sosok di sampingku saat ini bukanlah Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, ini hanya jurus penyamaran. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menusukkan kunai tepat ke arah jantung Sasuke.

**Deg**.

Apa ini? Aku tak sanggup. Bukan… aku hanya tak tega. Bukan, bukan, dia itu musuhku. Bukan juga, dia teman satu timku. Jangan katakan lagi, baiklah… dia orang yang ku cintai.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan gegabah!" Naruto melompat ke arahku. Rupanya si bodoh satu ini masih belum menyadari kalau sosok Sasuke di sampingku ini hanyalah penyamaran.

"Sakura, cepat lakukanlah, ini mungkin jebakan untuk kita. Kalau sudah begini, Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kedatangan kita." Guru Kakashi melompat melanjutkan perjalanan ke Amegakure.

"A—apa ini maksudnya?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Seperti biasa, dia itu sangat bersemangat, tapi bodoh.

**Boff**.

Sosok Sasuke menghilang saat aku menusuk jantungnya. Rasanya… seperti nyata…

Aku dan Naruto—yang masih bingung cepat mengejar Kakashi yang sudah jauh memimpin di depan. Teringat sosok itu lagi, oh! Apa maksudku? Tenang saja, aku sudah melupakannya. Sudah sangat melupakannya dan aku membencinya. Ya, sungguh-sungguh membencinya.

.

.

**Amegakure, 2:35 PM**

**Tap**.

Aku, Naruto, dan guru Kakashi berhenti di depan gerbang desa Amegakure—desa lindungan hujan. Hawa dingin terasa, memang selalu seperti ini keadaan Amegakure. Saat menjelang malam pasti selalu turun hujan, ya seperti biasanya.

"Jangan gegabah dan berhati-hatilah. Kita berpencar dari sini, kirimkan sinyal darurat saat kalian butuh bantuan." Guru Kakashi memberi peringatan dan melesat pergi ke arah timur.

"Baiklah." Sahutku dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Aku ke utara." Naruto melesat pergi.

"Baiklah. Aku ke barat." Aku juga melesat pergi.

Aku tidak fokus. Aku melamum. Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan Sasuke? Ya… pemuda tampan itu, pemuda dingin itu, pemuda datar itu, pemud—

"Hei, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Suara yang menghancurkan lamunanku. Tepat berada di sampingku, sangat dekat, sampai aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya.

Aku menyingkir. Hawa yang kurasakan tidak nyaman. Hawa jahat yang juga pernah kurasakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hawa dingin, hawa yang mencekam, haw—

"Gadis merah muda yang masih tetap sama. Apa kabarmu?" ia menatapku dengan sangat lekat-lekat. Terlihat kurang ajar.

"Katakan, dimana Sasuke!" aku bertanya padanya, namun karena suara tinggi yang kukeluarkan jadi terdengar seperti teriakan.

"Kau mau tahu, nona? Lengking suaramu mirip teman satu timku dulu. Apa kabar nenek awet muda itu? Becuskah ia menjadi seorang hokage?" nada dalam bicaranya sangat meremehkan.

Ia tidak berubah, ia ular terkutuk yang melahirkan tanda kutukan pada leher Sasuke, ia adalah manusia iblis yang membunuh hokage ketiga dan ayah kazekage kelima, ia yang sudah meracuni pikiran Sasuke sampai Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan tim tujuh, dan… meninggalkan diriku. Tidak penting, yang terakhir itu sama sekali tidak penting.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak melengking lagi? Kau pasti sangat penasaran dengan keadaan Sasuke, benar kan? Kau gadis yang memeluknya saat aku mengutuknya. Kau pasti menginginkan Sasuke kembali." Ia terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Aku ingin memotong lidahnya, lidah yang berhasil membujuk Sasuke hingga Sasuke pergi dari Konoha, dan… meninggalkanku.

Kenapa aku selalu menyebut nama itu. Demi Tuhan aku sangat benci menyebutnya. Aku sangat benci… sangat… sangat… sang—

**Aku mengaku—**

Aku merindukannya.

"Kembalikan Sasuke kepadaku! Kepada kami! Kepada Konoha! Dia tidak pantas menjadi wadahmu, tuan Orochimaru!" aku berteriak.

"Sudah kuduga tujuanmu datang kesini. Baiklah, ayo kita bermain."

.

.

**BRUK**

Aku terjatuh. Akhirnya aku terjatuh juga. Aku sudah berusaha melawannya dan mengalahkannya, namun kekuatanku masih belum sekuat nenek Tsunade. Dan aku mulai merasakan rongga mulutku ngilu. Darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela mulutku menuju bawah daguku. Pukulannya sangat keras—lebih keras dari pukulan superku. Aku tidak menyalahkan jenis kelamin, wanita pun bisa lebih kuat dari laki-laki, sayangnya wanita itu bukan aku.

Sinyal darurat.

Aku mengerahkan sisa kekuatanku, menggunakan jurus pemanggilan summon.

**Bof**.

Siput kecil itu keluar dan menghilang kembali. Dia akan memanggil yang lainnya. Aku begitu bodohnya sampai harus melibatkan orang lain.

"Mencari bantuan? Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikir nona," Ia mengusap pipiku yang berdarah. "Aku sudah menyegel tempat ini. Siputmu tidak bisa pergi kemanapun."

Aku hanya diam saja. Aku kehabisan tenaga. Aku tak akan mampu melawannya lagi. Naruto, guru Kakashi, kumohon cepatlah datang. Aku ini tidak berguna.

"Kau akan segera berakhir, nona merah muda." Orochimaru bersiap melakukan suatu jurus, apa jurusnya aku tidak tahu. Aku diam saja. Keringat dingin sudah menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.

"Jangan lakukan dulu," sebuah suara terdengar. Degup jantungku semakin keras. Suara yang kukenal, suara dingin itu, suara datar itu. Suara yang dimiliki oleh… Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku yang akan membereskannya." Sahutnya kemudian.

Mataku terbelalak, membulat sempurna dan sedikit berair. Untuk pengorbananku seperti ini? Untuk penantianku selama ini? Sudah jelas lebih baik aku melupakannya, aku tak perlu menolongnya, aku tak ingin melihatnya, aku akan membunuhnya.

"Baiklah, sesukamu, urus saja gadismu dan segeralah kembali ke penginapan, kita akan segara melangsungkan ritual itu." Orochimaru membatalkan jurus yang akan dikeluarkannya dan menghilang.

Kini bola mata _emerald_-ku menatap _onyx_-nya yang terpaku dan juga memandangku. Tatapan yang tetap saja tak pernah bisa kuartikan. Tatapan datar.

Tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan membunuhnya hari ini juga. Dengan sisa kekuatanku, aku akan melenyapkannya, dari dunia ini, dari kegelapan ini, dan… dari hatiku.

Aku benci segalanya tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

**Aku mengaku—**

Aku sangat membenci dirinya.

"Sakura, apa kabar?" suaranya berat.

"A—apa?" aku menatap mata gelapnya dan terkesiap seakan-akan ia mengunci sinar _emerald_-ku ini.

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa kabar?" ulangnya lagi. Dasar bodoh, tiga tahun menjadi penjahat mengapa kau malah bertambah bodoh. Aku tak butuh kau mengulang pertanyaanya, aku butuh alasan mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu.

"…"

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah denganku? Sudah lama… aku merindukanmu." Kata-katanya merasuki setiap milimeter perasaanku. Apa aku akan percaya begitu saja?

Tentu saja tidak.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Apa itu pemanasan untuk membunuhku?" tanyaku ketus. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sayu—tunggu ternyata aku bisa mengartikan tatapannya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau sudah berubah, ya. Maaf aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu. Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu. Mungkin kau kebingungan mengapa aku seperti ini. Itu karena… aku tidak pernah berhenti merindukanmu." Ia bersimpuh menghadap padaku.

**Ia mengaku—**

Ia merindukan diriku.

"A—apa?" aku terbelalak. Tunggu, apa ini? Ini jebakannya? Atau… ini isi hatinya sebenarnya?

Aku menatap _onyx_ itu. Terasa sangat hangat… aku merasakan perbedaan dalam mata itu. Tidak datar, tidak dingin, dan tidak gelap.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, tanpa mengeluh, selamanya,"

"Aku akan merindukanmu, sebanyak apapun, sampai kapanpun." Ia memelukku. Ia memeluk erat tubuhku. Rasa nyeri terasa karena pertarungan tadi. Terlebih lagi, nyeri pada hatiku.

'_Aku akan tetap mengejarmu, tanpa berhenti, selamanya_.'

'_Aku tak akan melupakanmu, sedikitpun, sampai kapanpun_.'

Ingatanku membuncah. Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku sudah berjanji akan melupakan kata-kata nista itu. Tapi saat ini aku malah mengingatnya, dan... aku pun mendapat jawaban darinya untuk kata-kata itu, kata-kataku saat berusaha mengembalikannya ke Konoha. Aku benci wajah tampan itu. Aku benci suara dingin itu. Aku benci mata _onyx_ itu. Aku benci rambut _raven_ itu. Aku benci segalanya tentang dirinya—tentang seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kumohon percayalah…"

"Tidak, aku masih belum mengerti."

"Aku akan menjelaskan alasanku mengapa aku meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan tim tujuh, menjadi penjahat, menjadi pengkhianat, dan… meninggalkanmu." Ia mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku.

Apa ini mimpi? Apa aku sedang koma karena pertarungan tadi? Ap—

"Aku mengerti kau sangat terkejut dengan sikapku ini. Kurasa kau masih menganggapku sebagai penjahat, dan… kau sama sekali belum mempercayaiku. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti merindukanku juga kan, Sakura?" ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

Aku menatap kelembutan didalam matanya. Kurasa ini bukan jebakan. Kurasa ini kenyataan. Kurasa—

**Aku mengaku—**

Aku memang merindukannya dan sebanyak apapun aku bertekad untuk membencinya, kenyataannya itu tak akan berhasil. Karena aku memang mencintainya. Tepatnya, masih mencintainya.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku berada didalam kegelapan, didalam ketakutan, didalam rasa dendam, dan… aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku dan melupakanku. Aku memang penjahat, tapi itu tak sepenuh hati kulakukan. Aku tahu si bodoh Orochimaru itu mudah di bohongi dan terbukti dia memang sangat bodoh. Mana mungkin aku dengan mudahnya mengizinkannya menjadikan tubuhku sebagai wadah? Tentu tidak akan pernah. Aku ingin kembali ke Konoha. Bersama denganmu, bersama dengan tim tujuh, berada didalam kehangatan, dan menebus segala dosa-dosaku. Aku melakukan semuanya karena dirimu, sebanyak apapun aku berdalih, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan sosokmu, sosok yang menemani hari-hariku, sosok yang selalu ada untukku, sosok yang hangat, sosok yang mengantar kepergianku tiga tahun yang lalu, sosok seorang Sakura Haruno."

**Ia mengaku—**

Ia melakukannya karena diriku.

Ia merengkuh tubuhku sekali lagi. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti tubuhku, tak pernah kubayangkan ia bisa sehangat ini.

"Mungkin kau juga berfikir aku sangat keterlaluan sudah meninggalkanmu selama ini dan menjadi penjahat internasional. Kau juga pasti penasaran dengan alasanku, kan? Kau pasti ingin mendengar ceritaku, kan?" ia mengusap punggungku. Begitu hangat. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aku ingin sekali mendengar ceritanya, penjelasannya, dan alasannya selama ini, tapi tidak untuk sekarang… aku masih nyaman seperti ini, bersamanya… dalam kehangatannya… aku sangat merindukannya.

"Karena dirimu, aku sadar ini jalan yang salah dan aku harus kembali ke Konoha, karena perasaanku tak mungkin salah. Aku… mencintaimu."

**Ia mengaku—**

Ia mencintaiku.

.

.

/**FIN**/

* * *

><p>)o(<strong><br>**

**KRITIK**, SARAN, DAN KOMENTAR SILAHKAN KLIK REVIEW.

maaf bikin ficnya terkesan nggak niat karna bikin ending yang tak berujung gitu. terus kayak terlalu maksa ngepasin sama temanya *_padahal nggak tau deh pas atau nggak_*, rika sendiri ngerasa kalo itu ngegantung banget, terus plot kecepetan banget huwaaaa~~ **TT-TT** padahal ini pertama kalinya rika buat fic buat Winterblossom Festival. semoga di kasih _concrit_ sama senior-senior disini **TT-TT **nggak akan marah kok, malah bakal seneng banget muaaaah (•˘з˘•)

semoga berhasil bikin canon, tapi kayaknya Sasuke agak OOC ya? **TT-TT** rasanya kebanyakan kata-kata Sasuke yang ngegombal. maaf… rika bener-bener minta maaf. 

**Just Human, Not Humanoid**. semoga di ampuni **OwO** #berharap

)o(

You Know Me So Well #plak

**rika nanami**

**8:01 AM  
><strong>


End file.
